


Dr. Jean’s Banana Dance AU

by WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: I blame Ette, Including the ship mentioned above, JK dont, John Adams watches Dora the explorer, My dark humor at work, This is an AU, This was half serious, and it’s true Fight me, i came up with this just now, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham/pseuds/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham
Summary: No





	Dr. Jean’s Banana Dance AU

**Background:**

In a world where the treacherous processed food have taken charge of life and have forced people to not eat healthy, a bunch of random little kids who just happened to be named after old dead guys unite together to fight back. These humans have spent their entire lives hiding their secret powers involving their vegetable of choice, but now, with terror on their borders and a lower life expectancy for their comrades, they have only just now decided to put their good powers to use.

Among other things, if ya know what i mean ;)

Oh I forgot to mention. All of them hate each other to an extent and they can never work together without arguing or fighting each other.

Anyways, they got into a huge argument one day and then they were discovered by the processed food and were thrown into a huge prison known as Dr. Jean’s Dance House. There, they faced unimaginable horrors and were subjected to inhumane vegetable/fruit tortures. However, one day one of them overheard the guards talk about how their king had arrived and was staying at the palace nearby. Will these losers learn to work together and save the world? Or will they be overcome by the jaws of defeat?

**Aaron Burr as the Banana:**

Aaron has grown up hiding his powers and secrets, much like everyone else except Hamilton, who can’t hide a secret that threatens his public image (cough cough The Reynolds Pamphlet). He used to live in his religious and strict rich uncle’s house with twelve other people, but now he lives in different dumpsters because he’s on the run. He met Wilkinson at field day in kindergarten and they had been friends until 7th grade, when Wilkinson betrayed his scandalous thoughts that surround carrots-- I mean, vegetables in general (he wanted to e a t vegetables) to Jefferson and the rest of the world. He was detained and sent to junk food rehab, but was able to escape and return to the city under the guise of “Edwards Esther.” He is the only person who knows of the true horrors surrounding the food industry (which is now what the government is called because I say so), and his insight on the government will play a key role in taking down the king. He has the ability to turn into a banana, plantain chips, and anything yellow, which makes him incredibly agile and grants him the ability to camouflage as junk food, just like everyone else. He also has the power to make the ground slippery under people’s feet, which he takes to his advantage. However, with the Junk Patrol after him and a huge bounty on his back, he rarely uses this power and sticks to regular disguises. He also doesn’t use this power because, like everyone else, he is scared that he will get mistaken for a regular piece of junk food and get eaten. He loves to go bananas and mess around with other people, and he is a very flirty human disaster after 9:00 pm. (But don’t get me wrong; he is a regular human disaster 24/7. Just slightly more serious.)

**Thomas Jefferson as the Corn:**

Thomas Jefferson is a few years older than Aaron, but hates him with a burning passion of 10,000 suns. He has had a grudge against him ever since he had fought him for student council in 5th grade, and that hatred had leaked through his masked politeness that he showed when trying to not yell at someone. Though, when Wilkinson helped him plan Burr’s demise, he did realize far too late that getting someone into trouble with a tyrannical law is a tiny bit immoral. He recognized Burr the moment he stepped back into their school, and was less than thrilled. His powers allow him to either turn into corn or to turn into something that is multilayered. He sometimes gets stuck between tight spaces (Like when they were running away from the Junk Patrol, he got stuck in between two closely growing trees-- don’t ask me how, but he’s lanky and stringy, and takes after the corn kernels that get stuck in teeth. There’s a reason why he plays the violin.) He was a little more than friends with John Adams, until one day he announced that he was going to run against him in Class Council. Since then, they have been fighting each other, and there’s no chance that they’ll get back together yet. His “friendship” with Wilkinson has been a little rocky as of lately, but that’s only because they haven’t talked in awhile, causing Jefferson to be a little nervous about what he’s up to.

**John Marshall as the Mango:**

Marshall might be one of The Virginians™️, but he was a pretty cool dude. He defended Burr when Wilkinson exposed him on his thoughts about carrots, because everyone knew that it was ridiculous and that Burr actually hated carrots, but that was slightly because he belie in justice and because he hated Jefferson. He actually didn’t know what an Aaron Burr was until then. He’s still friends with Burr, though ever since a certain ah... incident took place at the trial, they have not talked ever since. He still hates Jefferson with a passion, but they still live under the same roof nevertheless. Neither of the two cousins enjoy this. He has the power of sweetening people and turning them from bad greasy potato fries to harmless cranberries in like a few minutes. That is, if he can manage to befriend them first, and that almost never happens. As Monroe puts it, he’s sometimes too loud. And reckless. And annoying. But then again, that’s Monroe’s opinion, and the two of them hate each other as well. Marshall is also friends with Hamilton; he met him over the summer of sixth grade and they became well acquainted. However, they’re not that close. Marshall also has the power to turn into a mango and he has natural survival’s instinct. He can also do the Tango. Like, really well.

**James Monroe as the Orange:**

An orange, like Monroe, is basically a mango except more citrusy and rounder and boringly orange. 

Jk jk Monroe is skinny.

He can come out as rude, stupid, and a huge jerk to his enemies, but his friends think that he is a strapping young chap who is very innocent and kind. This is rather interesting, since he has more enemies than friends, but hey, you can’t have everything in life! Monroe has been friends with Jefferson ever since they were little, so there’s no friction between them as of yet. He meets the others while running away from the Patrol; they took him in only because Jefferson insisted that they did and because they didn’t know what else to do with him. He has the power of stickiness, so he can make things more sticky and he can get people stuck. He also has the ability to power electronic devices or vehicles for a short period of time. However, he also has the ability to get stuck in tight spaces, and he is long and stringy as well. Andrew Jackson can confirm this because he has had… first hand experience.

;)

**John Adams as the Tomato:**

John Adams is an angry and condescending person most of the time, but he does have his softer moments. He’s that guy who leaves a rotten taste in your mouth after you talk to him. Even so, he’s also that guy that’s really radical and is like sometimes really cool. He actually grew up in Boston with his cousin Sammy, but in a recent turn of events he had moved over to New York. He and Jefferson have been good “friends” until recently as stated above. He actually helped found the idea of revolting when he was in Boston, but back then it was an idea that they didn’t try to act upon until it was too late. John has the power to insult people who do poorly at performances well, as he is capable of conjuring and throwing tomatoes with incredible accuracy. In addition to this, John is capable of getting very angry and sometimes thus helps him scare people off. He also has tomato juice powers, so he always carries a few bottles with him in his backpack, for one drop of tomato juice on an evil Boston Creme Pie can do a lot of damage. He gets caught in the great chase because Burr made the ground incredibly slippery for anyone behind him. Burr forgot that Adams and Wilkinson were behind them because they were so slow. So, Adams fell down and then attempted to camouflage himself in tomato juice. He passed out soon afterwards (because Burr’s slipping powers are that great) and then was discovered by the patrol because tomato juice smells, apparently. 

**Alexander Hamilton as the Carrot:**

Hamilton came to America thanks to a bunch of people who helped him get over there by raising money and poems and stuff. Hamilton has his moments when he can be grumpy or selfish, but overall he isn’t that bad. It’s only when his public image is being threatened. That’s why he hates Burr, Jefferson, and Monroe so much. They all ruined him one way or another; Burr because he existed, Jefferson and Monroe because they like to snoop through other people’s personal lives—- what he did with Maria was nobody’s business, o k? He came from an island in the Caribbean and in general he doesn’t talk about the finer details of his upbringing. He didn’t meet Burr until after he met Hercules Mulligan, I thought I should clarify that. Alexander has the power of superstretching, but only in the vertical direction for a few inches, so he never uses it because it’s so useless. I mean, he’s already taller than Burr, and he’ll need more that a few inches to beat Jefferson’s height, so what’s the point? He also has the power to turn into a carrot and walk around on one leg, which is why everyone wants to be with him during a three legged race. Hamilton can turn orange to blend into orange things and he can unleash to wrath of baby carrots, chopped carrots, and even regular carrots! Hamilton and Burr both got caught last, and it was in an incredible dramatic way. The two of them were running, and then Burr suddenly collapsed. “Oh no! I can’t run anymore because I’m out of energy!” Burr cried. “Leave me, dearest General, for there is nothing to be done! Treasure all the memories of the good times we once had together, for now I must take my leave.” Hamilton, instead of wasting as much time as Burr had by throwing his head back dramatically and saying, “I’m not leaving you, darling,”(though he did consider this) instead cracked his knuckles and gave a confident “I gots this,” and picked him up. However, Burr turned out to be a little more heavier than he looked, so they didn’t carry a lot of ground before they got caught.  
He is pretty grumpy at times.

**James Wilkinson as the Avocado:**

James was a spy for the pastry committee and has been trying to get people who love vegetables and people who love vegetables in jail ever since he was five. Shortly after he got Burr arrested however, he discovered that he himself has vegetable powers— specifically avacado based powers, and that kinda annoyed him a lot. He resigned, much to his companions’ surprise, and has been living at home with his parents ever since— who kinda don’t like him now since he resigned. He ran into Burr one day while turning some random corner and was like, “oh no.” And soon afterwards he joined into a group of people trying to save the world, because Wilkinson has now realized that he has to fight in order to stay alive. He also turns out to be very useful because he has ties with some of those pastries who didn’t like the idea of a Utopia— though working with those people would be somewhat difficult, since he put them in jail as well. Wilkinson has the power to turn into an avocado, as well as smash people and grind them into a paste. Though this has some problems with the latter since it takes a tremendous amount of energy to do it.

He also resembles the rough shape of an avocado, so his power was well chosen I guess, though I would’ve gone with a potato or a milk jug.

He was caught because of Burr’s slip magic; he fell down and was immediately caught since he is (somehow) slower than Adams.

—————————————————————

Bonus: Marquis De Sade as the Baked Apple. He literally got into jail because he was a bad Apple. But that was before the junk food takeover, and the donuts let him go free because he’s a baked apple. He did some ahem… dealings with Burr, and Burr hates him with a burrning passion and this was all Jumel’s fault tbh.


End file.
